


The Distraction

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, No Angst, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: Set after season 5 but Kara and Lena haven't really met yet. Agentreign is married because they're my babies and wasted potential.Kara loves boobies. Maybe more than potstickers, maybe not. That's all you need to know.William is an annoying scumbag as usual.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 469





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> The church is sending me to hell for being gay anyway, so why not commit another sin, right?
> 
> I'm not abandoning my other fic, I just felt like writing sinful smut oopsie doopsie.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut so lmk what you think! :D
> 
> English is not my first language so spare me pls
> 
> Last but not least, yes. Yes, I despise William with every gay cell of my being, and I show my hatred towards him in my fics, just bcos I can. So if you tolerate him, our friendship is cancelled. Just kidding, ily, unless you're homophobic.
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> And remember, as always, Supercorp did anal behind L-Corp ;D

The alarm went off and Kara groaned annoyed, not ready to face the day or a new week. She would spend the whole day on the couch eating potstickers and watching a comedy show rather than face the male reporter whom she rejected three times.

William Dey asked her out on a date three times. The first two times she turned him down gently, not wanting to hurt his ego more than she already had. But the third time he ended up knocking on her door drunk in the middle of the night with a hard-on.

_“You Americans always say third time is a charm, am I right?”_ he grinned smugly, holding a bottle of scotch with the promise of a fun night.

Kara got fed up this time and slammed the door harshly. When a woman says no, it means no.

This had happened last night.

She stood up rubbed her eyes, took a quick shower, and left her apartment in a rush.

At CatCo her mood shifted when Nia approached her with coffee and a sticky bun. _Rao this girl is a blessing_ , Kara thought. They chatted a bit about their weekends. Kara was about to tell her about the incident with William from last night when Nia suddenly stopped walking and gaped her mouth.

“Girl did you give someone a bj? Because your office is filled with flowers,” The younger reporter squealed in excitement.

Kara furrowed her brows and turned around to face her office. It was indeed overflowing with flowers. She rolled her eyes. Those flowers were probably a token of apology from William. _Points for the effort_ , she thought. There was a card hanging on one of the flowers on her desk.

_I assume you like plumerias given you mentioned they reminded you of someone special._

_My sincere apologies again,_

_L.L_

Kara wasn’t expecting that. The CEO of L-Corp, also known as Lena Luthor, filled her office with flowers, plumerias to be exact. They meant a lot to Kara because they reminded her of her biological mother.

“Who is L.L, do you have another secret lover besides William?” Nia asked very interested and startled Kara from behind.

Kara gaged in disgust, “Ew, no William is not a secret lover and um those flowers are from Lena Luthor,” Kara whispered the last part more to herself because the realisation hadn’t entered her brain yet.

“Why would stone cold Lena Luthor give you flowers, did you give her a bj?” Nia joked.

“Niaaaa,” Kara whined, “I would really love to tell you why, but I kept a promise and I don’t want this to go viral, neither does she.”

“Girl you gotta tell me something because this sounds a lot like you banged the CEO of L-Corp,”

“Shhht, keep your voice down, and no, I did not sleep with her. She sent me these flowers as an apology as you can see but I told her already it wasn’t her fault. Anyway, let’s get back to work.”

***

_Last Saturday_

Alex and her wife Sam went on vacation and asked Kara to look after their cat Oreo. Kara happily agreed because she’d get tons of potstickers from Alex in return and Oreo is a very cute and handsome little fella.

Alex and Sam left, and Kara went back to work. Her day was so stressful given the amount of articles that Cat Grant assigned her to do and William who invited her every two minutes to a coffee. He raved about Supergirl the whole time and Kara felt so out of place. She told him she met Supergirl a few times for interviews. When he flexed his biceps and abs, he asked Kara to touch them to compare it with Supergirl she touched them briefly. She agreed that his biceps were bigger and his abs more ripped although it was not in the least truthful. He had no idea that Supergirl was literally sitting right in front of him. She sensed him getting hard and left abruptly without saying goodbye.

Having the last few events in the back of her head she left work and went straight home without checking up on Oreo.

She woke up at two in the morning, put on some clothes and flew straight to Alex and Sam’s apartment to check up on Oreo. His bowl had still food in it, which was weird, but she exhaled a relieved breath anyway. It was still night, and Kara was so tired, she figured it wouldn’t hurt a fly to sleep in the guest room.

The door of the guest room was slightly open, Kara wondered if Oreo was in there and her assumption was correct when she noticed black fur was sprawled on one of the pillows. The room was dark, and Kara didn’t bother to switch on the lights. Without paying much attention to the bed, she took off her clothes and slipped under the blanket only wearing her underwear because she didn’t bring any pyjamas. She caressed and kissed the black fur before she closed her eyes.

Suddenly a pleasant scent filled her lungs. A mixture of vanilla and coconut, like her favourite shampoo. Kara frowned a bit, but she was too tired to function so she just mentally shrugged and relaxed back to her sleep.

The black fur shifted and a hand wrapped Kara’s waist. _A_ _hand_? Kara confusedly turned on the bedside lamp and a woman turned around. _Woman_? Kara gasped.

There was a pale woman with piercing green eyes and beautiful raven hair in her bed, and it wasn’t just any pale raven-haired with green eyes. It was Lena Luthor, CEO of the multibillionaire company L-Corp lying in silk underwear in bed. Both women looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Who are you? I mean, I know who you are but what are you doing sleeping in this apartment?” Kara asked, totally confused and gobsmacked by the sight in front of her.

“I could ask you the exact same question, who are you? Wait, are you Kara Danvers?”

“I- yes, how do you know who I am?”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. I’m so stupid I should’ve known better I-“

“Hey, hey,” Kara interrupted her rambling softly and placed her hands reassuringly on the raven-haired’s bare shoulders, “It’s okay, no one got hurt. Why don’t we drink a cup of hot chocolate together and you explain to me why you’re here, sounds good?” The CEO relaxed at the touch and nodded.

Both put on some clothes and Kara started to make hot chocolate in the kitchen. They sat on the couch and the CEO started to explain.

“My brother, he um, he has cancer. And he called yesterday asking if I can visit him. I hadn’t seen him since he got locked up in prison and I knew it would reopen my scarred wounds, but I went anyway. I knew in my heart he would use me and try to manipulate me, and I almost helped him escape because he caught me off guard with the whole cancer story and he is still my brother.”

Kara noticed her eyes had reddened and she was visibly sobbing. The blonde had never seen the stone-cold CEO so vulnerable with her walls down. She wondered why the CEO was so open with her, maybe it was an act, but she could feel the sincerity behind every word that was said. Kara offered her a hug and the raven-haired melted into it instantly, breaking into crocodile tears. After a while she pulled back and continued.

“When I got back to my penthouse, I tried to sleep but I couldn’t. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face and his manically laugh. I thought it would help if I slept somewhere else, so I called my only friend in National City, Sam. She told me she was about to go on vacation with her wife but offered me the keys to the apartment anyway. She also said,” The CEO chuckled, “That I might find a blonde dork in the apartment called Kara Danvers looking after their cat, her words not mine. When I got here, I didn’t see anyone, and Oreo was meowing, so I gave him food and went to sleep.” She finished, wiping off her last tears.

“I’m sorry for dropping such a huge bomb on you but something about you makes me want to be completely honest with you, I don’t know why.” She added shrugging sheepishly.

Kara pulled her into another tight hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back. “It’s okay. Sometimes all you need is a shoulder to lean on and hot chocolate,”

“I hate being the black sheep of my family. My adoptive mother hates me for my existence and Lex hates me for not continuing to create deadly weapons. I feel so lonely all the time as if I were from a different planet.”

“Oh, I totally understand it. More than you could possibly know because-“

“Because you’re Supergirl?” The CEO interrupted her.

“What? No, pffft. I’m not Supergirl,” Kara denied. She tried to push up her glasses like she does when she’s nervous, but instead her finger stabbed her in the eye. The realisation that she wasn’t wearing her glasses the whole time hit her like a truck.

“Please, you can’t fool me with those clothes and your ripped stomach is inhuman. Plus, I’d recognise those biceps everywhere.” She said and touched the blonde’s biceps. Kara flexed her muscles instinctively and felt a deep blush creep up her cheeks.

“So um, you- you knew the whole time, a-and you didn’t say anything, or hate me?”

“Why would I hate you? All you do is help people like I want to and just because my brother is crazy obsessed with Superman, doesn’t mean I have to be as well. I’m not Lex.”

“And you still told me what happened?”

“Yes, like I said, something about you makes me want to be honest with you. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your secret as long as you don’t tell anyone what I told you.”

They kept talking and sharing stories until the sun rose. Maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship between a Luthor and a Super. Or maybe more than that.

***

“I need my best reporter. Keira, where are you? If you don’t show up in less than 15 seconds I will-“

“I’m here Miss Grant. What do you need me to do?” Kara said bolting hastily into Cat Grant’s office.

“I want you to interview the CEO of L-Corp about their newest medical achievement today before lunch and I expect a first-class article since Miss Luthor was so friendly to allow us to interview her so soon, am I clear?” The older woman said barely glancing up from her laptop.

Kara wanted to protest about the short-term assignment but then she remembered not wanting to bump into William at work, so she nodded without a comment and went back to her office to pick up her recorder and notebook. She apologised to Nia for leaving her with a thousand questions about Lena Luthor and left CatCo quickly.

Kara entered the building and walked over to the secretary who showed her the way to Lena’s office. She was fiddling nervously with her fingers. The secretary opened the door and closed it behind Kara when she entered the room.

It was filled with white and grey furniture. There was a huge white couch facing a small grey table with flowers on it. A white desk in front of the huge and only window of the room. The CEO was buried in her paperwork with a crinkle on her brow.

The sight was intimidating. Kara cleared her throat and the raven-haired glanced up from her paperwork. The crinkle left her brow immediately and her lips turned into a smile.

“Miss Danvers, it’s so nice to see you again. Take a seat.”

“Please, you can call me Kara after knowing my secret identity and seeing me in underwear,” Kara mentally slapped herself at the last comment. The CEO blushed lightly.

“Then you can call me Lena after seeing me in underwear too,” The raven-haired teased. Now Kara was the one with furiously red cheeks. She sat down on the chair which Lena gestured her to sit.

“Thank you for the flowers I appreciated the gesture, but you didn’t have to do that,”

“Yeah, I did. Frankly, I wish there was more I could do for you after you listened the whole night to my silly human problems.” Lena chuckled nervously.

Before Kara could object, Lena spoke again, “Anyway, would you like to have lunch later? I could pick you up at CatCo or we could just eat there, I don’t mind.” Her green eyes drilled through Kara’s ocean blue ones, observing every small movement in Kara’s face attentively, waiting patiently for her answer. The blonde was taken aback by this question. She was totally not expecting that given they don’t know each other that well _yet_.

“I um, I would love to Lena!” Before she could think about anything better, she placed her hand on top of Lena’s and rubbed it softly. Lena flinched for a second but placed her other hand on top of Kara’s hand as well and smiled. The blonde remembered why she was actually here, so she pulled away already missing Lena’s touch and grabbed her recorder and notebook from her bag, starting the interview with Lena’s permission.

After a successful interview, they exchanged numbers and Kara left L-Corp on cloud 9 with butterflies in her stomach.

Back at CatCo, Nia was the first to notice Kara’s blushing face. Her smirk exposed her thoughts, but the blonde shook her head.

“No Nia, were just friends,” Kara explained, and the younger reporter nodded but she had a feeling that those two women wouldn’t remain friends for long.

Kara texted Lena that she was going to finish early for lunch and Lena immediately responded that she was on her way.

They decided to eat lunch on Kara’s office couch.

_“Uhh, yes. You like that, eh? My monstrous cock in your tight little pussy. No one can fuck you like I do. I’m gonna give you triplets. Fuck that cock, Supergirl! Beg for my cock to fuck you so hard and fill you up with my cum, you’re gonna scream so loudly. Ahhh yes! I’m gonna fill you up with my big load!”_

Kara covered her ears with her hands and her features turned to disgust.

“Kara is something wrong? Did you eat something you don’t like?” Lena asked worried and moved closer to Kara to find out what was upsetting her.

“Ew ew ew, sometimes I hate super-hearing. William Dey, he- he’s… um… masturbating about me right now. Well not me, Supergirl, but he doesn’t know that Supergirl is actually in this building and can hear him right now. Rao he is still doing it. I need to focus on something else can you distract me. Tell me or show me something, anything, I don’t care just do something quickly to keep him off my radar.”

The raven-haired was startled by that reaction. Before she could think of anything rational, she unbuttoned her silk blouse revealing two perfectly pale and huge breasts. She totally forgot that she took off her bra before going to lunch with Kara.

Lena covered them with her blouse quickly at the realisation, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Kara, I don’t know what came over me. I forgot I wasn’t wearing a bra.” She explained but it looked like she was talking to a wall because the blonde was still staring at her now buttoned blouse with her mouth slightly agape and wide blue eyes.

“Like what you saw?” The CEO teased and Kara who still was gobsmacked nodded dumbly. Kara blinked a few times and that must’ve sent her back to reality. She blushed furiously.

“No… I mean yes, your boobs- breasts they are um, they’re lovely. Of course I like them. Not like-like, just like. Everyone would like them, they’re beautiful. Not that you should show them to everybody but everyone who wouldn’t like them is obviously blind.” The blonde rambled.

“Kara hey, relax. You saw my boobs and it wasn’t planned but we’re both adults. Do you think you handle that?”

“I can’t even think straight right now.” Kara blurted out, her cheeks coloured in an even deeper shade of red. She covered her face in embarrassment and leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Well at least it worked, didn’t it?” Lena asked with her cheeks joining the club of blushing.

Instead of answering, Kara froze at the view she got when she leaned onto Lena’s shoulder. The CEO’s blouse had still a few opened buttons which exposed her cleavage and Kara sneaked a peek at Lena’s boobs.

Lena noticed the lack of response and what was causing it. She smirked at the completely hypnotised blonde and slowly unbuttoned another button of her blouse. Kara gulped the lump in her throat, but her gaze was still fixed on Lena’s boobs.

Lena carefully opened the rest of the buttons giving Kara the full view of her breasts again. Kara lifted her head from Lena’s shoulders without breaking the gaze at her boobs. She moved her gaze to Lena’s piercing green eyes looking for any signs of discomfort. Lena’s breath hitched for a second. Her eyes filled with desire and dilated pupils.

Kara glanced at her breasts again and placed her hands softly on each boob. Her heart was racing and by the looks of it so did Lena’s. She began to caress the boobs softly and the raven-haired closed her eyes and shot her head back in pleasure.

“Mmmh _harder_ , please,”

The sight made Kara more confident and bolder. She pinched the right nipple between her thumb and index finger and used freeze breath on the left one before diving right into it and sucking the frozen nipple. Lena moaned loudly and tangled her fingers into blonde curls.

Cold liquid from Lena’s left nipple ran down her stomach and Kara didn’t waste any time and licked Lena’s stomach dry. Lena leaned back completely and pulled the blonde to her face. Kara settled between Lena’s legs. Both women were flustered, their lips almost touching and feeling each other’s hot breath on their faces.

Neither dared to lean forward and connect their lips. Lena ran her tongue slowly and teasingly over her upper lip. Eventually, the blonde gave in and closed the distance.

The kiss was shy and hasty at first until Kara pressed her centre on Lena’s lower abdomen, which earned a guttural moan from the raven-haired. Kara took that as an invitation and slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth earning another muffled moan. She pinned Lena’s hands above her head.

Kara drew her kisses down to Lena’s jawline and began to run her tongue over the freckle on her throat.

“ _Fuck_ , Kara,” The CEO groaned. The feeling of the vibration on Kara’s lips sent her a jolt of pleasure between her legs. She grinded her hips on Lena’s trying to ease some friction. Lena joined her grinding, eventually finding a rhythm. But Kara needed more and by the looks of it so did Lena. She trailed her kisses between Lena’s breasts down to her stomach, letting go of Lena’s pinned hands and placed her hands gently but firmly on Lena’s hips.

She asked for permission to unbutton her slacks and Lena nodded. She lifted her hips so Kara could pull off her slacks. She gasped at the newly exposed skin in front of her. Two creamy pale thighs and a thong with a dark wet patch that was barely covering Lena’s sex. Lena was wearing a _thong_ for fuck’s sake.

With Lena’s consent Kara hooked her fingers under the straps and pulled down the thong without wasting any more time. Both had eaten food a couple of minutes ago, but Kara was hungry again and Lena’s glistening pussy looked so good enough to eat.

“ _zrhueiao_ Lena, so beautiful,” The blonde said in her native language.

She drew an experimental lick over Lena’s wet folds taking the raven-haired completely by surprise. Lena arched her back and groaned the life out of her. She moved her hands down to blonde locks showing Kara where she needed her the most.

Kara grabbed her wrists and pinned them with super-speed back to Lena’s head. “Did I say you can move your hands?”

“Kara please,” The raven-haired begged.

“Please what, Lena?”

“I can’t take it any longer, please… please fuck me,”

“What do you want exactly? Use your words, Lena,”

“Fuck me with your tongue, please Kara,” 

“Wow, Lena Luthor begging. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Lena whined desperately in response and Kara decided to put an end to her suffering and dived back into her pussy. Lena clenched her thighs together trapping Kara’s head between them. The blonde ran her tongue over her cunt up to Lena’s clit. She sucked and licked with the only determination of making the raven-haired cum, drinking in the sounds the woman below her made.

“Yes, right there… keep going I’m close,” Lena panted between moans. Kara pulled back and licked her lips clean from Lena’s wet and delicious juices. Lena groaned in frustration at the loss of Kara’s tongue before she could cum. But what she least expected is that Kara dived in right back with her tongue and pushed three fingers into her tight pussy stretching her deliciously and metaphorically speaking destroying the woman below her. The tip of each finger was frozen and melted instantly at the contact of Lena’s warm wet folds.

“FUCK KARA!” Is all Lena could scream before the blonde thrusted her fingers with super-speed into her cunt. She moaned and cursed, clenching her walls and tangling her fingers into her own hair.

Kara rolled Lena’s clit with the also frozen tip of her tongue and moaned at the taste, sending the raven-haired into the most earth-shattering orgasm she ever had.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” Lena panted.

“Show, don’t tell,” The blonde muttered into Lena’s pussy. She drank every drop of Lena’s sweet nectar and guided her though her intense orgasm until the raven-haired had nothing to give anymore.

The blonde plopped on top of Lena and nuzzled into her neck with a beaming smile. She was breathing heavily but happy.

“How was that?” Kara asked. Lena tried to form a coherent sentence, but her brain short-circuited. After a while in each other’s arms they both relaxed and Lena spoke.

“You… you just gave me the best orgasm of my life it was fucking amazing.”

Kara chuckled and was pleased to know that she had satisfied the woman below her. She pulled Lena into a searing open-mouthed kiss giving her a taste of her own come. Lena moaned and their tongues danced and explored each other’s mouths. They made out for a couple of minutes until Lena began to open Kara’s belt, but Kara stopped her.

“Not now, I have to go back to work. But tonight, I wanna take my time to make love to you in a bed and then you can return me the favour if you still want that. And if not, I totally understand that this was a onetime thing and I won’t tell anybo- mpffff” The blonde was cut off with a tender kiss. When Lena pulled away, Kara chased her lips hungrily, falling into another searing make-out session. Eventually they broke apart.

“I think my answer is pretty clear but if you still need to hear it, I’ll say it for you. Kara, you are the most extraordinary, incredibly warm-hearted and selfless person. All you do is good. You are a good listener, you have a funny sense of humour and you give reaaaally good orgasms. Anyone who declines that offer would be stupid.”

Kara teared up, “Well it's a good thing you have an IQ higher than my rent.” She joked, wiped off her tears with a smile and Lena bursted out laughing.

“Did I mention a funny sense of humour?” She said between laughter and Kara joined her.

“But now you have to get your ass up so I can get dressed and look forward to tonight.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” The blonde teased but Lena just rolled her eyes.

She dressed herself and applied a fresh layer of red lipstick. Kara fixed her hair and button up shirt. When both looked presentable Kara leaned forward and whispered _See you tonight_ in Lena’s ear before sucking on her earlobe gently. She opened the door for Lena and was met with pairs of widened eyes including Nia who shook her head and smirked. William was there as well with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kara had forgotten that the walls of her office were as thin as paper. And everybody heard them.

_Oops_

**Author's Note:**

> Wild.
> 
> zrhueiao means beautiful in case you wondered :)


End file.
